Robar la luna, chocar con las estrellas
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Yamaguchi cree que su mejor amigo es peculiar. Tsukishima cree que Yamaguchi es, verdaderamente, el único en el mundo. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Robar la luna, chocar con las estrellas**

 _"Tsuki es la lectura del kanji para la luna", y las mil facetas de un astro, desde la perspectiva de Yamaguchi Tadashi._

* * *

 _Poema de mi autoría_

* * *

Tadashi opina que su mejor amigo es realmente peculiar.

Y piensa en el asunto, una noche de insomnio, mientras se pregunta si finalmente se había hartado de él.

"Tsuki es la lectura  
del kanji para la luna"

Ha hecho una lista de todas sus peculiaridades, a lo largo de los años. Algunas las ha descubierto fácilmente, otras por accidente, y otras tomaron cierto tiempo de investigación. Pero, atesora cada trozo de conocimiento como si fuera el único, porque después de todo, todas esas idiosincrasias, rarezas y particularidades, marcaban la diferencia entre Tsukishima Kei y Tsukki- diferencia que, cree tangible y real.

En primer lugar, Tsukishima Kei es un personaje solitario. Una banda de un hombre, quizás. Solista. Ponle cualquier nombre, para definir la singularidad. Tsukishima Kei es la banda de antesala, el acto principal, y quien limpia después- eso, si el muchacho fuera algún espectáculo. Que no lo es. Pero Tadashi lo ve muy de esa forma.

Quizás la primera cosa que notó sobre Tsukishima Kei fue el hecho de que siempre estaba solo. Su altura, pelo, lentes- y consecuencialmente ojos, llegaron como una idea secundaria, porque lo primero que notó Tadashi cuando su sombra se alzó allí justo frente a él, fue que estaba sin compañía.

Aislado, como si una línea invisible lo dividiera del resto del mundo. Tadashi cree que sí es así.

El muchacho alzó la voz en su dirección, y entonces se marcó la segunda particularidad.

"Un precioso nombre  
para darle  
a un precioso hombre"

Patético. La condenada palabrita que tanto le gustaba repetir. Sus variantes, también. Bobo, estúpido, tonto, penoso, grotesco, asqueroso, un largo etcétera de sinónimos para todas aquellas cosas que le desagradaban.

Pero entonces, descubrió que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de las cosas que sí le gustaban- y eso era, en opinión de Tadashi, la primera diferencia entre Tsukishima Kei y Tsukki. Si quieres aprender a leer al hombre, debes tragarte la acidez y verle directamente a los ojos. Porque el tipo es un bastardo cínico, y a partir de eso desarrolló un detector de mentiras, uno que Tsukishima Kei odia pero que Tsukki encuentra encantador.

"Criatura de la luna,  
llamado de las luciérnagas"

Tsukki es maravilloso, y Tadashi se lo dice a quien tenga unos segundos para escucharlo. Normalmente no lo hacen, pero eso nunca lo ha detenido. Tsukishima es genial, pero eso lo sabe todo el mundo sin tener que decir media palabra.

Tsukki tiene buena memoria. Recuerda que en las mañanas necesita cuatro alarmas para terminar de despertarse, que el inglés se le dificulta, que no le gusta el café negro y que tiene la mala costumbre de morderse las uñas. Recuerda que los asientos en la ventana le dan mareo, los diálogos de sus películas favoritas y también qué tan saladas deben estar sus papas fritas. Recuerda también todas las historias, así sean tontas, y que siempre se mancha el rostro con merengue cuando comen pasteles y pastelillos.

Tsukishima, tiene mala memoria. Tiene que pegarse recordatorios por todo el cuarto para hacer las cosas, y tiende a procrastinar. Tiene alarmas para todo en su celular, también. Muchas personas creen que es organizado, pero ambos saben que es porque olvida en dónde tiene los lentes, cuando los trae puestos. Olvida si ha dejado las luces de la casa encendidas, si ya ha regado las plantas y cuál es su siguiente clase. Olvida que se pone los auriculares pero no pone música, así como pone música pero no los auriculares.

"Astro sin luz  
que ilumina  
todo el cielo azul"

Es imposible no verlo.

Su altura era algo que admirar, que envidiar. E incluso si no lo notabas por su porte, su cabello rubio le hacía identificable en casi un parpadeo, así como sus ojos claros. Así como su voz sarcástica y su sonrisa condescendiente.

En un mar azabache, resaltaba como una moneda de oro. Como la luna llena, en una noche oscura.

Y no era una sorpresa que esto le atrajera muchísima atención.

"Respetuoso, asombroso,  
ácido a morir"

Si hay algo que Tsukishima Kei y Tsukki tienen en común, definitivamente son sus capacidades sociales. Las cuales no existen.

Su amigo no sabe hacer amigos, punto.

Muchas personas piensan que Tsukishima debe ser popular con las chicas y muy bueno hablando con ellas, así como que debe tener muchísimos seguidores. Contrario a la creencia popular, Tadashi sabe que ambas afirmaciones son totalmente falsas.

La gente no suele capturar su atención, y cuando alguien consigue el suficiente valor para acercarse, les rechaza efusivamente. Dice que no tiene tiempo para ellas, y que ellos son demasiado estúpidos como para considerarles amigos. Tadashi sabe- mejor que nadie- que las chicas se mueren por salir con él, y un par de chicos también cree. Sabe también, que todos quieren ser su mejor amigo.

Se pregunta a sí mismo, qué lo hace diferente del mundo.

"Dime precioso hombre  
que nombre  
en tu oído he de decir"

Está seguro de una cosa, al menos, y es que Tsukishima lo considera su igual, tanto como Tsukki lo considera su mejor, más grande y único amigo.

Quizás lo ha hecho desde siempre, desde aquel otoño en primaria donde decidió apodarle de esa forma. Quizás desde hace poco, desde cierta bravata en el campamento de verano. Pero lo sabe, cada átomo de su cuerpo sabe que es querido por esta persona tan especial.

Y es quizás, su particularidad favorita.

"Ebrio de la luna,  
harto de estrellas que estoy"

Pero Tadashi cree que él es invisible, y quizás es allí en donde el muchacho comienza a odiarlo.

Lo cree con todas las fuerzas que tiene- tanta fuerza, que iguala quizás, el odio que siente hacia su propia apariencia pecosa. Lo cree tanto como cree que conoce a un Tsukki que el resto del mundo aún no ha descubierto- así ya el uso de su apodo se popularizara. Tanto como cree que es el mejor y más grande amigo que tiene, así ya no sea el único, así pase más tiempo escribiéndole a Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi. Así como cree que Tsukki tiene buena memoria, a pesar de que está olvidando cada día el esperarlo en la entrada, o cuáles series son sus favoritas, o cómo le gustan sus papas fritas.

No sabe si tan solo es él. No sabe cómo explicarlo, porque siente que se está desvaneciendo, que algo dentro de él se está desintegrando, y nadie a su alrededor parece darse cuenta- y no sabe, tampoco, si quisiera que alguien se enterase.

Cree también, que ya es lo suficientemente patético por su cuenta, pero no es algo que diga en voz alta.

Cómo siente que si un día llegara a derrumbarse, Tsukishima le diría que es penoso, y Tsukki lo olvidaría también.

Se pregunta si no está ocurriendo ya, y teme escuchar la respuesta.

"Ebrio de usted  
precioso astro  
que de luciérnagas me iluminó"

¿De dónde salen esos pensamientos, de todas formas? Puede marcar el día en que el aire entre los dos comenzó a cambiar.

Recuerda perfectamente, ese diez de noviembre- hacía apenas tres días, que le parecían siglos.

—¿Qué te hace creer que esto es para ti, eh? —Le preguntó en un tono juguetón. Tadashi sonrió— No me mires así, esto podría ser para cualquier otra persona. Podría estar enviando un paquete.

—Seguro que sí, Tsukki —respondió, sacándole la lengua. Sin dar su brazo a torcer, Tsukki alejó todavía más el paquete de su alcance, haciéndole ponerse en puntas para alcanzarlo. Se está burlando de mi, pensó—. ¡Hey! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar al cumpleañero!

—Te lo daré, después del tradicional helado —Tadashi gimió quejumbroso, y Tsukki casi ríe. Casi—. Vamos tarde para la práctica, Yamaguchi.

"Harto de estrellas que soy  
buscando cómo cantar"

Le parece lógico, de alguna forma, que Tsukki esté cansado de él. Después de todo, nunca ha sido interesante.

Le gusta lo que a cualquier chico de su edad. Jugar en su consola, un deporte en particular. Salir con sus amigos, cuidar el jardin de su madre, alimentar a los gatos callejeros. Un crush imposible. Documentales sobre el espacio, y las papas fritas. Si se describiera, usaría palabras como normal, promedio y común. Aburrido.

Todo lo que Tsukki no es.

Se pregunta cuándo comenzó a pensarlo.

—¿Cómo es que después de tantos años, este sigue siendo tu sitio favorito? —Le preguntó cuando los helados tradicionales y los pasteles llegaron- junto con la orden extra grande de papas fritas, que desaparecería en cuestión de segundos— Más importante aún, estoy convencido de que tienes un estómago extra solo para esas.

—Nu-uh, un solo estómago —afirmó, llevándose las frituras a la boca. Tsukki hizo un gesto que bien podría haber sido disgusto hacia los terribles hábitos alimenticios de su amigo, así que le sacó la lengua—. Y es mi favorito, porque tu me lo mostraste.

—También te mostré El Aro, y todavía me odias por eso.

—Irrelevante.

Se preguntó si fue esa noche- ese diez de noviembre, bajo el frío otoñal, en el café manga de la novena que había conocido a los ocho años. Se preguntó si desde antes.

Se lo preguntaba, porque debía existir un motivo por el cual Tsukki se alejó. Por el cual el espacio entre ellos había crecido. Y ya que no se le ocurría nada mejor...

"Al hombre de la luna  
ese nombre  
que solo yo he de susurrar"

Decidió entonces, que había sido su culpa.

"Dime criatura  
hecha de luz de constelación"

—Pareces un crío —le susurró, mirándole directo a los ojos. Sintió que temblaba, y se derretía a la vez- si es que tal cosa era posible, bajo los ojos miel de su amigo. Tan diferentes de sus aburridos ojos oscuros.

—Lo dices como si no hiciera esto cada vez —porque Tadashi siempre se mancha el rostro con merengue cuando comen pasteles y pastelillos. Se pasó el pulgar por donde suponía estaba sucio, y Tsukki rodó los ojos en su direcció los rodó de regreso—. ¿Ya?

—Te las has arreglado para empeorarlo —entonces, alzó la mano en su dirección.

Y si Tadashi tuviera que señalar, con el dedo y decir, _fue en este momento donde todo comenzó a cambiar,_ elegiría ese preciso momento.

Siempre había estado consciente de las particularidades de Tsukki.

Aislado del resto del mundo, dejándole entrar a su burbuja personal como si siempre hubiera formado parte de ese pequeño sistema. Como si siempre hubiera habido un puesto especial para alguien tan aburrido y patético como él. Y solo alguien tan maravilloso y genial como él, pensaría en algo como eso. También, anota que es alto- no necesariamente grande, ese atributo se lo daría a Azumane, quien era puro músculo en donde Tsukki era más agraciado y algo delicado.

Se preguntó entonces, en dónde colocaría la textura callosa de sus manos, manos que eran lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirle el rostro entero, y dedos tan finos y elegantes que bien podrían haber sido los de un príncipe. Tadashi estaba seguro de que era así.

Y a pesar de ser aburrido, normal e invisible, Tsukishima le miraba como igual, y Tsukki como su más grande y mejor amigo.

"Al yo robar la luna  
y ponerla en tu corazón  
qué te provoca más temor"

¿En dónde se había equivocado? ¿Dónde había salido todo mal?

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa, lamiendo el merengue que le había quitado de la comisura de sus labios— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— _Me gustas, Tsukki._

Por supuesto que sabía- después de todo, para recolectar tantas particularidades de alguien tan cerrado como Tsukki, Tadashi había aprendido a ser observador. Como fuera, saber la causa de una dolencia, no hace al dolor desaparecer.

"Si tu respuesta,  
si mi canción"

Y, sinceramente ¿A quién quería engañar?

Porque incluso si Tsukki estuviera interesado en buscar pareja, y le gustara alguien. Incluso si no rechazara cada avance romántico de cualquier persona, e ignorara a un gran porcentaje de la población, decidiendo que no valían su tiempo y atención. Incluso si no se hubiera comenzado a separar lenta pero imparablemente.

¿Qué lo hace a él, diferente del mundo?

* * *

 _¡Feliz navidad a to' er mundo!_ **-Att. Tamarindo Amargo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robar la luna, chocar con las estrellas**

 _"Y nos vamos a desvanecer"_ , entre otros estudios sobre las llamadas estrellas, por Tsukishima Kei

* * *

 _Poema de mi autoría_

* * *

"Suspiras mi nombre  
y a él yo habré de contestar.  
Pues me has nombrado cual luna,  
y yo a las estrellas habré de admirar"

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi es el único en el mundo,_ y nada convencerá a Kei de lo contrario.

Es evidente que en la faz de la tierra, existen otros chicos pecosos, con piel que en verano se pone tan bonita como un penique brillante. Con narices moteadas, que al sonrojarse asemejan las fresas que tanto le gustan. Con ojos aparentemente oscuros, que cuando les da el sol, cambian de color y se vuelven pardos- a medio camino entre el café y el jade. Y cabello indomable, sobre todas las cosas. Kei sabe que deben existir otros chicos con esas características.

Pero _su_ Yamaguchi, es único.

"Y nos vamos a desvanecer,  
y el cielo se caerá.  
Y las estrellas al morir,  
mil colores más darán"

Como las estrellas que surcan el cielo, cada una luce dolorosamente idéntica a la anterior. Pero aquel que las estudia de cerca, sabe que todas tienen una particularidad. Algo que hace a Bellatrix diferente de la Alula Autralis y de la Sirius, que les hace merecedoras de un nombre propio, y una masa propia que ocupa su propio lugar en el vasto universo.

O quizás, cree que es de esa forma, porque Yamaguchi es su mejor, más grande y único amigo. Y desde el momento en que lo comenzó a ver así, lo convirtió entonces en el único en el mundo.

Yamaguchi sería _el único chico con sonrisa de estrellas,_ que tenía por acompañante a un sujeto amargado con un sobrenombre estúpidamente tierno.

Quizás se dio cuenta que era especial, cuando descubrió que solamente él podía decir _Tsukki_ de esa forma tan particular suya, que no le tocaba los nervios ni lo molestaba. Se sentía normal. Como si siempre hubiera sido así y siempre lo fuera a ser.

"Suspiras mi nombre  
en la noche sin yo saber  
si lloras, si sufres, si temes,  
si caes al vacío sin saber volver"

Es muchas cosas, y Kei lo encuentra tremendamente _fascinante._

Quizás es porque su amigo es tan atento con cada pequeño detalle, y esa característica se le ha contagiado. Debe ser por eso que es incapaz de olvidar que siempre se ensucia el rostro con merengue, que le cuesta despertarse en las mañanas y que le gustan las papas fritas bien saladas y blandas, y los batidos que se han derretido por completo. Incapaz de olvidar sus terribles hábitos alimenticios, Kei decidió que lo haría comer mejor así se le fuera la vida intentándolo.

Y seguía intentándolo.

Pero no solo eso, porque si redujera a Yamaguchi a sus apariencias, entonces no tendría más que un _niño bonito-_ y Kei no sabe exactamente _qué_ opina de que _su_ Yamaguchi sea tan solo una cara bonita, de nariz tierna y ojos rasgados. ¿Haría eso las cosas más fáciles? Quizás sí.

Pero entonces, se encuentra con que es mucho más. Oh, por supuesto que lo es.

Yamaguchi está hecho de _estrellas, constelaciones_ y _nébulas._ _Polvo de estrellas,_ si así lo quisiera. Y esa definición se le ha calado tanto en los huesos que es incapaz de _no_ pensarlo cada vez que lo ve.

"Y el cielo habrá de caer  
de ira, de penas, de estrés,  
de las vidas no vividas,  
de aventuras por tener"

 _Tiene galaxias enteras dentro de su cabeza._

Yamaguchi tiene muy buena memoria, a pesar de sus intentos por no demostrarlo. El chico recuerda todo su horario en un parpadeo, y el nombre y ubicación de todas las estrellas en dos. Reconoce cada una de las cartas de su mazo de barajas con tan solo mirarlas y cada uno de los cambios en su voz para saber cómo se siente. Se pregunta entonces, si debería sentirse asustado.

No lo hace- eso cree. El escalofrío que le recorre la espalda cada vez que Yamaguchi recita poesía de memoria, no tiene _nada_ que ver con el miedo.

También sabe de primera mano que Yamaguchi es muy bueno con las palabras. Le gusta aprenderlas, y sabe cuál decir en qué momento, y más útil aún el cómo decirlas. Supone entonces, que ese es el motivo por el cual sus palabras bien intencionadas suenan como limón sobre una herida, pero cuando las dice Yamaguchi, son motivo de sonrisas y alegría.

Podría escribir tantas cosas sobre lo _preciosa_ que es su voz.

—Pareces un crío —le susurró, mirándole directo a los ojos. Sus ojos, tan curiosos, que cambiaban de color bajo la luz del sol. Se preguntó entonces, si Yamaguchi sabía eso, si sabía que Kei no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo explicar sus ojos.

—Lo dices como si no hiciera esto cada vez —porque Tadashi _siempre_ se mancha el rostro con merengue cuando comen pasteles y pastelillos. Kei sabe esto, de memoria prácticamente, pero eso no evita que le ruede los ojos- eso, y quizás también para ocultar el hecho de que lo ha estado mirando fijamente durante los últimos segundos. Yamaguchi le rodó los ojos de regreso, una maña que Kei mismo le había contagiado—. ¿Ya?

—Te las has arreglado para empeorarlo —entonces, alzó la mano en su dirección.

Kei se sabe dichoso. _El hombre más afortunado del mundo._ Porque puede decir, con certeza, que absolutamente nadie en el mundo tiene a las estrellas al alcance de su mano, que nadie puede tocar las nébulas, ni mucho menos acariciar los labios de una constelación.

 _Pero yo puedo._

Pensó eso, mientras sus manos se detuvieron en las comisuras de sus labios durante un segundo demasiado largo. Duró una eternidad, o quizás el tiempo se detuvo, y ambas son perfectamente factibles en su mente.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa casi fingida, aguantando el aliento. _Dios santo ¿por qué tienes que ser tan precioso?_ Se preguntó, mientras impulsivamente se llevaba el merengue que había limpiado a su boca. Kei sabía que eso estaba fuera de personaje, y que estaba actuando raro, pero no podía acumular la suficiente fuerza para que tal cosa le importara. Y otro segundo infinito pasó, y Kei quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo dentro de la mente de su amigo, así que preguntó,— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Nada pudo haberlo preparado para la respuesta.

— _Me gustas, Tsukki._

"Si yo tu nombre suspiro  
en la noche sin querer  
mientras recorro constelaciones  
que se marcan en tu piel"

Pero si Kei está seguro de una sola cosa, y es que es un terrible ser humano.

— _Me gustas, Tsukki._

 _Han pasado tres días,_ pensó con manía, dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama. _Han pasado tres días y todavía no tengo ni la más puñetera idea de qué decirle._

Entonces, pensó en él. Por supuesto que lo hace. Porque Yamaguchi- su precioso, _perfecto niño de estrellas,_ no solo es un rostro bonito, no solo es un chico listo. Es fuerte, también, increíblemente. Fuerte para aguantar años de acoso sin mediar palabra, para esconderle heridas y moretones. Fuerte para aguantar una casa solitaria, y el ser olvidado constantemente. Fuerte también, ante aquellos que lo veían como un perro faldero, una sombra, alguien invisible.

Pero nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la angustia de ser ignorado una y otra y otra vez por la persona a la que más estimas en el mundo. Nadie está hecho para soportar esa clase de traición.

— _Me gustas, Tsukki._

Y corrió.

"Entonces que caigan estrellas  
y vean al mundo renacer.  
Porque aquel que roba la luna,  
es el que crea el amanecer"

No se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirle, hasta que tocó la ventana de su habitación. No, tachen eso, no se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle sus sentimientos, hasta que Yamaguchi le abrió la ventana.

—Tsukki... —Habló desde el otro lado, luciendo aterrado. Las dos de la madrugada no eran buenas horas para visitar. Se disculparía luego por el ataque al corazón— ¡¿Tsukki?! ¿estás bien? ¿qué ocurre? ¡Pasa rápido, afuera está helando!

—Perdón por aparecerme de esta forma —musitó en voz baja, entrando por la ventana del chico con la facilidad de años de práctica—. Pero lo que tenía que decirte, no podía esperar.

—¿Estás bien, Tsukki?

No sabía qué decir.

A Yamaguchi Tadashi, el único en el mundo. El único para _él_. Ninguna palabra era suficiente para definirlo.

Porque Yamaguchi es...

— _También me gustas, Yamaguchi._

Bueno, se tiene que iniciar por algo.

"Y nos vamos a desvanecer,  
con ira, con pena y estrés.  
Y yo nombraré las estrellas  
que entre suspiros marco en tu piel"

El silencio que siguió esa revelación, fue el más incómodo que Kei había tenido que aguantar en su vida.

"Y si la luna ha de escapar  
para así poder un día ver  
los colores que surgen  
de una estrella al caer"

—¿Me lo dices por pena? —Le preguntó luego de un rato.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama del pecoso, mirándose a los ojos. Kei evitaba parpadear- no sabía por qué, con exactitud, tan solo lo hacía.

Yamaguchi lucía como si evitara llorar.

—¿Pena? —Repitió, sintiendo la palabra ajena en su boca. ¿Desde cuándo él ha hecho cosas, guiado por un inútil sentimiento de pena?

—No, tienes razón, tú no haces eso —reconoció el otro—. Si es así, entonces, deja de burlarte de mi, Tsukki.

¿Cómo?

—Se que es... raro, y quizás piensas que es asqueroso también, porque el romance te parece estúpido y ni siquiera te gustan los hombres —prosiguió el otro. Y Kei no pudo encontrar la voz para contradecir- ¿Qué, exactamente? Yamaguchi no estaba diciendo nada que no fuera cierto—. Pero por favor, no te burles de mi.

¿De verdad Yamaguchi lo veía de esa forma?

—Se que debo lucir patético —y, como impulsado por un resorte, Kei se le acercó. Porque aquello no estaba bien. Yamaguchi era la única persona en el mundo que nunca jamás luciría patética ante sus ojos. Así que, por qué...— ¡Pero aún así Tsukki, no está bien que te burles de mi!

¿Por qué está llorando?

"Entonces habré de escapar  
a tus brazos, tu sonrisa,  
las constelaciones en tu piel.  
Suspirando gentilmente..."

Y como Kei es terrible con las emociones humanas, y más terrible aún al expresarlas en palabras, decidió mantener su boca cerrada.

Porque contrario a la creencia popular, Yamaguchi no suele llorar.

Es de risa fácil, ansioso también. Valiente. Escucharlo hablar es su música, y cuando ríe hasta quedarse sin aliento, Kei sabe que está viviendo en un mundo mejor. Sus ojos felices lo chiflan por completo y sabe perfectamente que está perdido y sin salvación. Porque lo quiere, oh _cómo lo quiere tanto que le hace perder la razón._

Y como Yamaguchi no llora, Kei no sabe qué hacer cuando lo hace. Es él y no Kei, quien sabe cuáles son las palabras correctas, quien sabe cómo dar abrazos y sonrisas sinceras y tranquilizadoras.

Kei solo es raro y sarcástico y tonto también, porque no sabe cómo hacerle sentir mejor.

Así que, simplemente hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Eres muchas, muchas cosas —le dijo en un susurro. Al oído. Porque uno grita al mundo las cosas que más quiere, y para él, Yamaguchi Tadashi es todo su universo—, pero patético no es una de ellas, Yamaguchi.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo, porque ha visto a su amigo hacer lo mismo para consolar a las personas.

—¿Entonces por qué te burlas de mi? —Susurró de regreso el muchacho, dejándose abrazar. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Como si allí perteneciera.

Kei cree que es así.

—¿Te parece que me estoy burlando? —Preguntó, y Yamaguchi le miró a los ojos.

"Que nos vamos a desvanecer.  
Que el cielo caerá,  
y estrellas de mil colores  
tendrán también que perecer"

—No —musitó también, casi juntando sus frentes de lo cerca que estaban—, pero nunca lo pareces.

—Tú me conoces mejor que nadie —y estaba allí. Las puntas de sus narices se estaban rozando, y si se concentraba, podía notar la diferencia entre cada una de sus pecas, el punto en que el jade y el café se mezclaban en sus írises y cada una de sus pestañas—. ¿Te parece que me estoy burlando, Tadashi?

Y nadie más que él, ha besado a una estrella.

Pero de nuevo, Yamaguchi robó la luna- realmente ¿por qué seguía pensando que podía vivir sin este muchacho? Eso sería tan aburrido como para morirse.

Es solitaria la noche, cuando no brilla la luna y no se ven las estrellas.

"Pero roba la luna,  
y crea el amanecer.  
Estrella entre estrellas eres,  
y por ti me estrellaré."

—Tsukki... —murmuró sin aliento contra sus labios, luego de dos o tres- o treinta besos.

Lo tenía bajo su peso y honestamente, lucía bien allí. Recostado contra el almohadón, todo rojo y despeinado, sin aliento y con las pupilas dilatadas. ¿Qué lo retuvo por tres días? Más bien, ¿Qué evitó que le dijera algo, hasta ese momento? ¿Acaso era imbécil?

—Perdón por haberte hecho esperar —dijo, plantándole un beso en la mejilla- porque uno de los dos tenía que detenerse y tomar las riendas de la situación—, y por despertarte así, también.

—Tsukki... grandísimo _idiota._

Ah, _el amor._

—Pero, _tu_ idiota ¿no? —Le preguntó, acostándose a su lado, sintiendo el agotamiento de haberse puesto a correr en la madrugada carcomiéndole el cuerpo.

Y lo que daría él, por ver a Yamaguchi Tadashi sonreír.

—Mi idiota, sí —contestó con sencillez, ya a medio camino entre la consciencia y el sueño.

Durmieron abrazados- vueltos un nudo, en una cama individual. Despertaron al sonido de la alarma, agotados, sin ganas de ir a clases, y salieron bostezando, Yamaguchi bebiendo café y Kei tomándole de la mano. Sonriendo con exceso dicha- y falta de descanso.

Como si siempre hubiera sido así y siempre lo fuera a ser.

* * *

 _A mi me tendrían que demandar por tardarme tanto para actualizar..._

 _¡Los comentarios y votos son muy apreciados! uwu_

 **Tamarindo Amargo**


End file.
